


Adiós, mi buen amigo

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Las despedidas siempre son tristes, y más aún cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo.
Kudos: 1





	Adiós, mi buen amigo

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es necesario decir que One Piece no me pertenece y que es absolutamente de Oda?... Al parecer, si.

…

**Adiós, mi buen amigo**

—Muy pronto desapareceré ¿No? — preguntaba la voz dentro su cabeza.

No quiso responder a pesar de saber la dolorosa respuesta. Miró hacia el horizonte para sorber un poco de la cerveza que aún conservaba en su vaso. La ocasión había ameritado un brindis; así, había llenado su vaso igual que los demás. Como era su costumbre, bebió estrictamente lo necesario para luego levantarse y mirar el mar desde la borda.

Se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de nostalgia adelantada lo invadía. Se había sorprendido mucho al escucharlo nuevamente tras meses de no haber cruzado palabra, inclusive, ya no sentía su presencia, como si se hubiese desvanecido.

—¿Usopp-kun? — Él también estaba triste, aunque no lo quisiese demostrar.

—Ya cállate, Sogeking. — Fingió enojo, uno muy mal actuado, cabe recalcar.

Usopp, desde hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de mentir y actuar, ya no tenía sentido inventar historias cuando ya las había cumplido. Claro, de una u otra manera. Su nombre era conocido en más de una isla del nuevo mundo, los últimos adversarios incluso tenían un poco de celo al enfrentarlo, y en esa precisa ocasión, sus mismos camaradas le habían consagrado como “ _el valiente guerrero del mar_ ” que siempre había querido ser.

En el nuevo mundo había aprendido a defenderse solo y ya no había oportunidad de evocar a su otra personalidad para que lo ayudase, a tal punto se había alejado de él que hasta pareció que se había diluido con el tiempo, pero no, allí estaba, haciéndole un reclamo que no sonaba como tal.

Se giró lentamente al distinguir las sonrisas de sus camaradas, festejando alegres los sucesos recientes…

—Tal vez…— Un hilillo de voz se escurrió por entre sus morenos labios tratando de no decirle toda la verdad.

—Tsk— Atinó a pronunciar Sogeking a falta de algo mejor.

Después de ese día, nuevamente regresaron al estado de silencio, claro, entre ambos, como queriéndose aplicar la ley del hielo. Ambos, orgullosos como eran, no se permitían el lujo de mostrarle al otro el dolor que estaban sintiendo ante la inminente despedida, pero en sueños… Sus sueños se fundían y comunicaban más allá de lo que eran conscientes.

Se decidió, después de unos días, que ya era tiempo. Debían regresar, cada quien para ver culminado el sueño. Así, Usopp retornó a su aldea, a Syrup, a los valles altos y verdosos en los que había crecido…

—Y ese tronco, Sogeking ¡Si supieras! Aquí me inicié en el complicadísimo arte de mentir. Desde aquí les narraba mis fantasías a tres niños que formaban junto a mí, la tripulación del pirata Usopp. — exclamó excitado.

Sogeking sonreía, cómplice. Él también había extrañado aquellos lugares llenos de magia. Siempre había estado junto a Usopp, desde que era un chiquillo que solía correr gritando mentiras a los cuatro vientos. Siempre lo había cuidado sin mostrarse abiertamente.

—Y mira, parado aquí, conocí a Luffy ¡Ah! Días aquellos, debiste ver mi rostro cuando descubrí que Luffy había conocido a mi padre y que inclusive había brindado con zumo de naranja junto a él. — Parecía un niño, desde hace mucho tiempo que Sogeking no lo veía así. Con esa inocencia y ternura típicas de él.

Claro que Sogeking recordaba, todo lo había vivido de alguna manera. Recordó que ese día se llenaba de tristeza al presentir una despedida, Usopp ya no estaría solo, los tendría a ellos que lo cuidarían bien, pero la dicha lo invadió al percatarse de que lo necesitaría más que antes, y por eso, postergó lo inevitable.

Ambos miraron al sol caer tras el mar, el cielo se teñía de naranja anunciando la proximidad de la noche.

—Es hora, Usopp. — Su voz seria retumbó dentro de la cabeza del tirador.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y caminó con paso tembloroso en dirección a la mansión. Sogeking sonrió divertido sin decir nada hasta que Usopp, estuvo a unos cuantos metros de las rejas blancas.

—Sigues siendo un cobarde. — Lo picó por ese lado para que dejase de titubear y se aproximara.

—No, ya no lo soy. — Un matiz más maduro se reflejó en el rostro de Usopp mientras seguía adelante con determinación.

Sogeking se quedó apoyado al árbol donde solían subirse para visitar a Kaya y lo vio partir. Recordó todos los momentos vividos junto al moreno, desde que había notado su presencia pasando por su nacimiento oficial, las batallas colectivas y lo que le había dicho en la mañana antes de llegar: “Te necesitaré más que nunca”.

Hasta el más valiente tenía derecho de sentir nervios al regresar a su tierra natal.

No pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas fluían con naturalidad por sobre la máscara dorada, la capa roja se ondeó con el viento al tiempo que Usopp empujaba la puerta principal. Dio media vuelta para partir mientras las voces se escuchaban cada vez más borrosas.

—¡Usopp, volviste! — Escuchaba lejana a Kaya.

—Estoy en casa. — Fue la última frase que le escuchó a Usopp.

Sogeking se alejó por el sendero mientras cantaba: “En la isla Sogeki yo nací…”

Su imagen se fue disolviendo y antes de desaparecer por completo, expresó un “ _Adiós mi buen amigo.”_

**FIN**

_Estoy llorando. No sé bien por qué salió el fic._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_No tengo nada más que decir, mejor dicho, no puedo decir nada más al respecto, bueno, si, pero sería un largo testamento, así que lo dejo allí._

_Un beso para todos ustedes._

_Suerte!_


End file.
